ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FreeSpirit98/My thoughts on Season 3 so far
Season 3 is actually becoming a great season for me in my opinion. Even though this season was just new this month, there was actually quite some plot stories that actually made this season great. I know people have been saying that this season had a change of theme and focus going, which is for the best. I actually like that this season is getting deeper and dark (for some episodes as of now). I'll just give out a brief thoughts on each episodes so far. Also there will be spoilers if you haven't seen them: * We Are Heroes: I'd say this episode was a good start for the season. I like the new outfits KO, Rad, and Enid has when going on their missions. Even though it's only for the missions, but regardless. Got the story after the events of the season 2 finale, Dark Plaza. * KO, Rad, and Enid!: It's a good episode. KO, Rad, and Enid going on separate ways after not agreeing what should be their team and the change of outfits, just wow. But at least they came forward to their mistakes and decided that their team name is just their names. I think it's the irony that their team name is just their names. * TKO Rules!: OMFG. This episode would have be the best out of all the episodes for this season. This episode made a complete turn at the end with KO shoving TKO into his subconscious. This episode would have to be the darkest out of all the episodes, even outside of Season 3. I think this episode is where the plot may be establish and maybe the story of the season will be heading to. * Chip's Damage: I've never suspected Elodie is a Chip Damage super fangirl. This episode had reconcile Foxtail and Greyman's relationship after what happened from Final Exams. With people not knowing that Chip was not real, Chip basically turned himself off after knowing what he really was and revealed it to the audience and KO and Elodie making a speech that not everyone's perfect. It was a good episode, but the end of Chip Damage. * K.O. vs. Fink: This would be my second favourite episode for this season. It was funny that Fink is jealous that K.O. is a momma's boy and trying to teach him a lesson and K.O. frantically tries to disprove this claim. It was peculiar that K.O. felt for Shadowy Figure's act of acting like his inner monologue. I felt like this episode is the most hyped due to Shadowy Figure and Professor Venomous being in the same episode albeit not in the same scenes. It was good that Rad and Enid appreciated K.O. for who he is since they knew Carol is a cool mom. They also try to show Fink a lesson about love in which Fink decided that she wanted to do something with Professor Venomous but due to his outbursts, Fink is sent to her room to entertain herself which left a dark tone to it. It makes me question about their relationship. I know Professor Venomous isn't her real father, just a father figure but due to how he's busy and the many presents Fink has, would this be a daddy's girl side to the episode? * The K.O. Trap: This episode may be funny and surreal at the same time. You get like KO, Rad, and Enid trying to escape from some room and trying to cope being in there. But then, things turned to the unexpected where Enid and Rad are supposedly goo clones for KO and KO escaped to find out that Enid and Rad are alive and that there were 3 goo clones for each of the trio and 3 rooms for 1 for the trio and the goo clones. Turns out Professor Venomous is behind all of this act and Professor Venomous had enough of the trio which fling them away from Boxmore. Then, it turned to KO's realisation that he disdains Venomous due to the twist he pulled. At the end, it was funny that KO is double-checking Enid and Rad to see if they're not goo clones. And for now, I've actually seen some other reviews that this season may reveal something about KO which people noted that something was up with KO. With KO pushing TKO into his subconscious and now hating on Professor Venomous, it makes me wonder what will be KO's characterisation at this point and where would all of these characters do that will catch up too K.O. These are making me to like Season 3 to know how it will go down. Category:Blog posts